


Operation Captain Swan

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry sees the shift in Killian and Emma's relationship and plots to bring them together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Captain Swan

Henry was no idiot; that was for sure. So many things in Storybrooke (seriously, what kind of town name was that?) weren’t adding up.

The first time he saw it was when Emma’s friend Mary said she was an inmate with her back during their time together. Seriously, the lady was the most innocent person he had ever seen, and he was expected to believe that she could have been a thief?

When Ruby gave him hot chocolate with cinnamon, he had passed it off as a coincidence that she remembered what his mom liked from back in the day. If Emma grew up in Storybrooke, she would have left before she was sixteen, but at that age, Ruby would have been no more than nine or ten, so it didn’t make sense for her to know.

Then Killian claimed that he taught Henry’s father how to navigate the stars. Now unless he taught him when they were the same age, it didn’t make sense; unless of course Killian had a lot of surgery done to look no more than thirty.

Speaking of Killian, Henry wasn’t stupid enough to miss all the looks that he shot his mother, and all the looks that Emma gave him. There was obviously something going on between the two of them; something which would cause Emma to turn down Walsh and move them back to the town where she lived with someone from a past she never mentioned.

He loved his mother, and he knew the pain she had gone through with Neal; she never lied to Henry about anything. It had taken her a while to open up about it, but she told him the entire story. He knew that it meant that his mother didn’t usually take chances anymore when it came to her heart, so if she did feel something for Killian, she would not initiate it on her own.

Which meant it was up to him to do something. He would call it Operation Captain Swan. Why? Because Killian reminded him of a pirate with the words he used, the fact that he owns a ship, and had a hook for a hand. While Killian tried to hide it, Henry noticed it; being observant and all.

At first he started by making sure when they came down to breakfast, they would sit in the same booth as Killian. He told his mother it was simply because he liked the man, which he did, and wanted to hear more of his tales of sea adventures. He would see his mother light up brighter than she ever had when she laughed and joked around with them.

That was when he went to phase two: get them to go on a date without him. It would be hard, and if he wanted to succeed he would have to give it everything. He planned it for a week, talking to Ruby about getting her restaurant for a private dinner. The waitress had been happy to help, even giving him tips on how to make the diner look romantic with everything from candles, to soft music playing in the background.

He told his mother that he wanted to have dinner with her privately so he could talk to her about something personal. He refused to tell her what it was, even when he saw the concern growing in her eyes. He knew that Emma was concerned about him, especially since they came to town and she hadn’t been around for him as much as she thought she should be. Henry was growing up though, and while he loved her, he didn’t need her all the time. She had agreed to meet him at Granny’s at seven sharp, so they could have their talk.

Next, Henry had gone to Killian and told him that he needed to talk to him. He had taken a deep breath, trying to seem as serious as possible, and told him he needed to have a man-to-man talk, and that he felt closer to Killian than he ever had to another full grown man. Even with Walsh, while he thought the guy was great, he never felt close to him specifically. Killian seemed concerned as well, which made him all the more easier to convince to show up.

Now, Henry just had to go somewhere to hang out while Killian and his mother had their date.

* * *

 

 “Henry?” Emma called out as she arrived at the dinner. She felt so awful; Zelena was taking up all her time and effort, and she felt as if she hadn’t been around for him as much as she used to be.

Odd, the place was eerily empty, especially for prime hours. All the other tables had been cleared off, except for the one at the centre of the diner, which had two candles lit on it, topped off with two sets of cutlery.

“Lad?” she heard a familiar pirate call out. She turned to see Hook standing there. “Emma!” he said in surprise. “I was expecting Henry.”

“So was I,” she mused. “He told me that he needed to talk to be about something important.”

It became clear to her that Henry hadn’t needed to talk to her about anything; he just needed for her to show up. And the reason was standing at the door.

“He said the same to me,” he said wryly. “I’m assuming this was some sort of get up to get us to have dinner together?”

“I’m sorry,” she apologised. “I don’t know what he was thinking. You don’t have to stay.”

“Oh yes he does,” Ruby’s voice called out as she came out of the back. “Henry’s been planning this all day, down to the menu. So both of you are going to stay, and you will have dinner. Wouldn’t want to disappoint the boy, now would you?”

Damn her. She knew exactly which strings to pull to get Emma to do what she wanted.

“I’m up for it if you are, Lass,” he said giving her a smile. “It is just dinner after all.”

“Right. Just dinner,” she said, somewhat sharply.

She couldn’t help but wish she dressed up slightly, or put on some lipstick or something.

Emma shook her head as she had that last thought. She didn’t even know where it came from, somehow just slipping in.

She sat down opposite to him, as Ruby poured them both a glass of red wine.

“How are you doing with everything, Love?” he said with his accent.

“I don’t know,” she said softly. “I’ve been practicing my magic and everything, but what if it’s not enough? What if I’m not enough to defeat her? I’m tired, Killian. I’m tired of being the saviour, and having to be the one who stops every villain. When does it all end? When can I just be done?”

Ruby came back less than a second later with a basket of bread, and some salad. Emma reached out and was about to help herself to some, before Killian stopped her and took it upon himself to serve her.

She didn’t really know what caused her to open up about it, but lately she’s felt herself getting closer and closer to the pirate, ever since he brought back her memories from New York.

“I know it’s hard, Emma. You’ve had so much thrust upon you because of who you are, and you deserve to just be cut a break every now and then. But you always rise to the challenge, and surpass all expectations. I have yet to see you fail,” he said softly as he took a sip of his wine.

“But what if I can’t? What if this time it’s not enough? She wants to go back and make sure my grandmother dies. If she fails, then I won’t exist; Henry won’t exist.”

“That won’t happen!” he said sharply. His face was tense when he said that, and she wondered if he angered him. “I won’t let her erase your presence, Emma. You may be the one who can defeat her, but you’re not alone. You have Regina fighting by you, and you have your parents. But you also have me. And if you think we’re going to let you take her down alone, then you are sorely mistaken.”

He still had an edgy look about his face, so she placed her hand over his. “I know. Sometimes it seems so hard to remember that I have others in my life that care about me. I-I spent so long being alone, that it still shocks me when I remember all I have gained.”

They were interrupted again when Ruby came back with two plates of spaghetti. Obviously Emma had been letting her son watch too many movies.

She saw him relax under her touch. “Emma, my feelings for you have not changed. I still love you, just as I did back in Neverland.”

“I know,” she spoke softly. “It scares me at times. I loved Walsh during that year that I had away. I wanted him to be around for Henry and to be a part of our lives. But there was something always off about it, other than the fact that he was a flying monkey,” she added before he could make a retort. “I never felt as comfortable with him, or as whole with him as I do with you. There’s something about you, Killian Jones that makes me feel safe. You make me feel something that scared me so much for so long, but I’m tired of letting fear ruling my life, you know? I’m tired of being afraid of what could happen, and thus doing a dance with you around the topic.”

“Emma,” he said, his voice sounding hoarse. “Lass-”

“I like you a lot, Killian,” she whispered. “I can’t say the L word yet. I’m not there yet. But I have feelings for you, so strong that I don’t even know what to do with them.”

“I can deal with that,” he said gently. “I don’t need proclamations of your undying love yet, Love. I just need to know that you can be mine to love.”

She reached across the table and pulled his head into a kiss. “I’m yours,” she whispered after pulling away.

He had a slightly dazzled look about him. She was about to lean back in to place another kiss on his lips when they heard, “So I’ll take it that you don’t need dessert?” Ruby said with a smile as she cleared away their plates.

* * *

 

Henry grinned brightly as Ruby told him what happened between his mother and Killian the night before. It seemed to him that he didn’t need phase three.


End file.
